


Pasts of Glass and Futures of Dreams

by FanGirlFreak16



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hugo needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sad, Sad Varian, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), Varigo - Freeform, may be triggering, oneshots, possible spice, sad hugo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlFreak16/pseuds/FanGirlFreak16
Summary: A bunch of one shots of our Varigo boys, both pre relationship and during relationship. Some depict their lives before they've met, others after.There's angst, romance, fluff, and more within the journey!So follow me as we delve deeper into relationships, pasts, and futures.(Rating is subject to change.)
Relationships: Donella & Hugo (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Hugo (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Hugo & Rapunzel (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87





	1. Of Snow and Fireplaces

**Author's Note:**

> Varian sees snow falling outside and is immediately transfixed with anything but joy.
> 
> Hugo finds him, however.

Varian knew by the way the wind blew and the way the snow fell what time of year it was.

And he loathed it.

The constant tug at his limbs to run for Old Corona and check on his father was almost too much to bear, and it took everything in him to not book it back to the town that held his trauma. The sound of the fire place crackling in the library's sitting room wasn't enough to get Varian to stop staring out the window, eyes fixated on those terribly chilling white flakes. His head fell softly with a thud against the bitingly cold glass, eyes scrunching tightly shut as tears threatened to cascade down his face.

 _I could've done better,_ he thought bitterly to himself. _He wouldn't have lost a year of his life if it wasn't for me. The townspeople wouldn't have had so many issues if it wasn't for me. If I had just-_

A sob tore through his throat, hands curling into fists around the hem of his shirt. His shoulders began to shake up and down as more unwanted sobs emulated through the room, a broken voice and a troubled story behind each one. _I want to escape_. But as that thought encapsulated his mind, twig thin arms snaked themselves around his waist, a chin perching itself on top of his head.

"Hey, goggles," Came the soft, cool voice of his beloved boyfriend. "Let's get you away from the window, yeah? There's much prettier things to look at than frozen dihydrogen oxide particles."

Varian didn't answer at first, forehead still placed heavily against the cool glass that separated him from the bitter cold beyond the palace walls. With a small nod, Varian simply moved his feet to stand on Hugo's. With careful agility, Hugo moved his feet so that the two were moving to the center of the room, closer to the fire, Hugo walking for the both of them. It was a ritual the two had done before, Varian stepping on Hugo's feet so that when Hugo walked, Varian moved without the effort.

Carefully, Hugo moved to sit Varian on the soft rug in the middle of the room, facing the fireplace. Varian watched as the bright flames licked at the brick encasing of it's cage, tears falling silently from his face, a small hiccup here and there. He next knew a sensation of warmth wrapping around his shoulders. When he looked up, he noticed his blonde haired beauty wrapping Varian's small frame in a big fluffy blanket.

"I'll be back in a moment." Hugo said softly, placing the gentlest kiss to Varian's forehead. And a moment was all he took before he walked back into the room, two mugs in hand. Varian looked at Hugo with such adoration that Hugo had to suppress a small chuckle.

"Thank you, Hugh." Varian sniffled, gratefully taking his mug into his hands.

"No problem, hummingbird." Hugo replied before sitting behind Varian, back leaning against the couch that Hugo supposed they could be sitting on, but decided that the soft rugged floor would be ultimately best.

Varian tensed slightly at the feeling of Hugo's hands on his shoulders but relaxed as he felt himself get pulled back gently to lean against the lankier boy. Hugo's arms wrapped themselves around the smaller boy's midsection, face immediately finding a place on the back of his head, buried in his hair. Every now and again, Varian could feel the softest of kisses being planted on his jawline, his neck, and his head. Despite the tears that still fell from his eyes, Varian decided that he couldn't be more at ease at this time than he was in this moment. Nuzzling his head against Hugo's chest, Varian let out a soft sigh.

"Thank you so much," Came his tired voice. "For everything." Varian couldn't help the smile that spread on his face as Hugo's chest heaved up and down in the softest laugh he had ever heard. Before he fell asleep against the love of his life's chest, Varian heard one more sentence uttered from the older boy.

"Anything for you, my love. Anything at all, _Varian_."


	2. You Know You Can't Hold Me Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against Equis had been long and arduous. In the end, Corona had been ultimately victorious, however, Varian wouldn't say they had necessarily won. Many buildings were toppled over, the streets were lined with red, and an eerie silence flooded the streets, saying that they had won would be an overstatement of the highest proportions.
> 
> At the moment, though, Varian had one thought only on his brain as his eyes wandered about the scene in front of him, drinking in the looks of pain and relief on his friends' faces.
> 
> Where's Hugo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Blood, war, and death
> 
> This was a request made a week ago (I believe) by HoneyxMonkey, so it's by far long overdue. XD I hope you all enjoy, especially you, Honey!

The battle against Equis had been long and arduous. In the end, Corona had been ultimately victorious, however, Varian wouldn't say they had necessarily won. Many buildings were toppled over, the streets were lined with red, and an eerie silence flooded the streets, saying that they had won would be an overstatement of the highest proportions.

At the moment, though, Varian had one thought only on his brain as his eyes wandered about the scene in front of him, drinking in the looks of pain and relief on his friends' faces.

_Where's Hugo?_

The others must have sensed his dread as well, for their eyes started to wander about the scene. Yet, no sign of the blonde haired boy could be found.

That's when Varian started to run.

He ran and ran as fast as he could, praying to the stars above that the red lining the streets had no contribution from Hugo.

Varian thought hard back to where he had last seen his emerald eye'd fiance, although, most of that day blended into a thick haze of panic, pain, and stress. He remembered the group gathering up together to discuss courses of action. Varian provided weaponry and his services in the fighting aspects of the battle, as did Eugene, Lance, Rapunzel, and most of the royal guard. Nuru provided her armies and new gadgets she invented to help her own kingdom. Yong was quick to offer his services in order to cause distractions to King Trevor's army, acquiring every stick of dynamite, firework, and any other explosive device he had. And Hugo...

...Hugo...

Hugo _helped the distraction._

Yes, yes, he went with Yong in hopes to aid the distraction and eventually slip away to find Equis himself! Right, so all he had to do was find Yong, right? Then he'd also find Hugo, right?

Varian slowed his running until he came to a complete halt, his thoughts twisting in agonizing confusion and realization all at once.

No. Wrong. Hugo _wouldn't_ be with Yong. He _should've been_ with King Trevor when he was seized by the guards. He was supposed to be there in order to catch him off guard and trap him with their latest chemical component they invented together. That's what _should've_ happen.

But when they found King Trevor...Hugo wasn't with him. Nor was Yong.

So where were they?

Varian's blood turned to ice, fearing the worst, head whipping around in multiple directions. He started to run again, faster and much more urgently. He was an _idiot._ He should have never made them split up like that. They should've stayed together as a group! Just like they had when completing the trails. They worked so much better as a team anyways! Splitting up was foolish, foolish, fool-

"Help!"

Varian froze. That voice. He knew that voice. Albeit, it was much deeper than what Varian had been used to when the boy had been but twelve. However, he was now seventeen, almost an adult, and much sharper and stronger than before. To hear the level of terror in the boy's voice was _very_ alarming to Varian. "Yong?" He whispered under his breath, his feet carrying him in the direction that the cry had come from. "Yong?" He yelled a bit louder, his paces getting faster as the urgency began to take hold of his mind.

Yong was yelling for help.

Yong _needed_ help.

"Varian?" Came a hopeful inquiry. "Varian, help, please!" The cries only got louder and louder as Varian got closer to the target he aimed to help. Even if he hadn't found Hugo yet, he had somewhat found Yong and Yong needed _help._ Plus, there was always the possibility that Yong knew where Hugo was.

However, as Varian rounded the corner to where he had heard Yong's cries, he stood in a stance of shock. He felt bile rise in the back of his throat, and he immediately clamped his hand over his mouth. _I will not vomit, I will not vomit, I will not vomit._ _The streets have been lined with red all day. This is not what's going to get me,_ Varian thought as he tried to push the feelings of nausea down. However as soon as the nausea was down, panic surfaced.

There was blood. _So much blood._ Varian's hemophobia had dwindled somewhat over his years, however it never fully went away.

To see so much of it spilling from someone he loved _so dearly_ was terrifying.

"Varian, help!" Yong cried out again, his arms cradling Hugo's head in a panicked frenzy. "I-I don't know what to do! Everything was going so well one minute and then the next-" Yong choked on a held back sob, silent tears cascading down his cheeks, eyes wide with dread.

Varian would be lying if he said he knew what to do. Instead, he acted on instinct. He was on his knees in a second, hands moving to take Hugo's head from Yong's. He looked over Hugo's body, taking in the _many_ wounds that littered his body, the most notable one being the wound that coated his abdomen in blood, his shirt sticking to his body as if rain was drenching his clothes. Blood ran down Hugo's left temple, and his glasses were cascaded off to the side, lenses shattered beyond repair. His hair was disheveled, taken out of its usual ponytail, and stuck to his temple and forehead from blood and sweat. His skin was pale, and though he wasn't terribly frigid, he was too cold for Varian's liking. "Yong, what happened?" His voice was filled with sorrow. He quickly moved to rip his sleeve off of his shirt, moving to lift Hugo's shirt from his abdomen. Varian, however, gagged immediately at the sight.

Yong cringed as well, tears falling faster from his eyes. "We were distracting them with my fireworks, deterring them and confusing them, but one caught sight of us. He...He must've aimed his gun at me because the next thing I knew, I was being shoved to the ground, and a loud bang rang out. When I looked back, I saw-" He sniffled, holding his sobs back as best as he could as he watched Varian try to wrap the bullet wound. "He looked so in shock. His eyes were wide, and he had already lost his glasses because he got hit with some stray debris. I watched him flop to the ground, too in shock to even _scream_."

"What happened to the shooter?" Varian inquired. He heard Yong gulp.

"Well, I-I...I was so angry I...I had some extra explosives, and..."

Varian knew enough to know exactly what Yong did.

Varian dared himself to take his eyes off of Hugo, gazing up at Yong, only to divert his eyes. Yong looked so _distraught._ Varian couldn't imagine the feelings that must have been running through the teenager, but he was also very wrapped up in his own. "He's going to be ok," Varian said with false hope, taking note of how shallow Hugo's breaths were. "He's going to be ok, and this is is all going to be just some nightmare, but he's going to be there _every time_ we wake up from said nightmare," He was saying it more to himself than he was to Yong. He couldn't bear to think of any other fat. "Stars," Varian groaned as he tried to continue to add pressure to Hugo's wound, "it's too deep. We need to get him to the castle."

"What?" Yong cried out in fear. "Is it safe to move him? What if he-"

"Yong, we have no choice!" Varian interjected, moving to stand. "If we stay here, he's going to...if we don't try anything, he'll...doing _something_ is better than nothing!"

"Unless that something is going to hurt like Demanitus," The interjected voice shocked both Yong and Varian, both almost too nervous to look down. The voice sounded so weak and pained, raspy beyond all belief. Definitely a contrast to Hugo's typical cool and melodic voice. However, the two could tell he was attempting to keep his typical humor entangled in his voice. "Well...a-aren't you going to...s-say something?"

Varian gulped before allowing himself to look down at the man who was his fiance. Hugo had a pained smile graced upon his lips, his usual sparkling emerald eyes glazed over in a sheet of pain and agony.

Varian wanted to wake up.

"H-Hey, Goggles," Hugo coughed, pained smile still plastered to his face. "Might've bitten off...m-more than I could chew th-this time."

Varian didn't like the implication Hugo had behind that statement. Varian fell to his knees, hands moving to grip Hugo's. "Don't talk like that," Varian said through his teeth, tears still streaming down his face. "It's going to be fine, _you're_ going to be fine! We just need to get you to the castle, and-"

"Hairstripe, I'm not going to...m-make that trek."

"Shut up," Varian hissed out. "Yes, you are. I'll make sure of it."

Hugo looked up at him, his breaths getting more uneven and slower. "Oh yeah?" He said tiredly, humoring his frantic fiance. "And h-how do you think you're...going to manage t-to do that?"

Varian stood back up, keeping Hugo's hands in his own and working to ignore the look of pain in Hugo's eyes. "I'll just have to carry you." Varian stated, getting ready to try to haul Hugo up from under his arms.

"V-Varian," Came Yong's shaky voice, "d-do you think that's a good idea? He's going to be in so much pain."

"I'd rather him be in pain for a couple of minutes than lose him forever." Varian shot back.

"Hummingbird, we're an h-hour away from the c-castle." Hugo tried to reason with Varian.

Varian was already moving to grab Hugo from underneath his arms. "Then I guess we better get going."

"Var, I s-swear, if you t-try to pick me u-up, I will _haunt_ you." Though the threat would've been hilarious in any other setting, Varian found it anything but.

"Shut up!" He growled out in frustration, ready to pick Hugo up. "You're not dying on me!" He moved to heave Hugo up. Varian could easily carry Hugo, both knew this, but the fact now wasn't that the trip would be arduous on Varian.

It was that Hugo legitimately wouldn't be able to make the journey.

Hugo let out an involuntary scream of pain due to the jostling of his wounds. It echoed throughout the abandoned and destroyed walls of the building they were in. The sound made Varian freeze. It suddenly hit him all at once. This was _real._ Hugo wasn't going to make this trip. He couldn't hardly take being moved without crying out in pain. He was bleeding so much that Varian's ripped sleeve was already drenched through with blood.

Hugo was going to _die._

Varian was too _late._

With heaving sobs, Varian moved to lie Hugo back down, Varian's hands moving immediately to the concrete floor once Hugo was on the ground. He sat on his knees, shoulders heaving up and down as sobs wracked through his body. Varian could hear sobs behind him, and he knew Yong had finally broke down, too.

"C-C'mon guys. No need for that." Hugo tried his hardest to console, but he knew it wasn't much. With sadness in his eyes, Hugo tried his hardest to keep his smile on his face. If simple words weren't working, maybe something else would.

Varian and Yong's heads shot up at what Hugo did next. He did it so seldom that to hear it, even as weak as it was, was incredibly shocking.

Yet welcomed at the same time.

Hugo began to sing a song. A song Varian knew was one that Hugo knew ever since he was younger. A French song by the name of La Vie En Rose. It was Hugo's go to song in any case he had to sing. Whenever Hugo was high strung, all Varian had to do was sing the song, and he'd melt right into the rhythms.

It was supposed to be the first song they danced to as husbands.

That thought made Varian start to sob harder, but for Hugo's sake, he joined in. Varian knew not much French, but he knew enough to carry conversations with Hugo and to sing this song.

Yong only sat behind, sobbing harder, yet still trying to find some form of comfort in Hugo's melodic tones.

The ending of the song came too quickly for Varian's liking, as Hugo looked absolutely exhausted. This was it. "T-Tell Donnie she b-better not...f-find a better...th-thief. I-I'm the b-best she's got," _Tell her that I love her, and I'm sorry._ "Yong," The named boy looked up immediately at the sound of his name being uttered, "don't blame yourself. I...I see that l-look on your face. I know it t-too well. Th-This isn't your f-fault," Hugo spoke to the small boy that he considered to be his little brother. "I'm proud of you, m-man." Yong all but tackled Hugo in a hug, Hugo biting back the urge to scream out in pain.

He hardly had the energy to anyway.

"Goggles?" His voice was so quiet. He was so _tired._ Varian was hovering over Hugo in an instant, Yong still clung to him, heavy tears falling from his eyes. "I...I love you...s-so much, _Varian,_ " A few tears of Hugo's own slid down his cheeks. Varian sobbed, pressing his forehead against Hugo's. "Y-You know you c-can't...h-hold me forever. D-Do move on. I beg you. V-Varian, m...my love. V-Varian...smile for me?" Hugo asked, his blurred vision going dark at the rims.

With great struggle, Varian managed to pull a watery smile, just for Hugo. "I love you, Hugo." He whispered, not trusting his voice to go any louder.

He was tired.

So tired.

However, this sleep would be his last.

Varian couldn't help the pained sobs that left him when emerald eyes began to close, life draining away at an exponential rate. They would never be able to get married now. They wouldn't be able to get their own little house out in between Coronal and Old Corona. No more Christmases or birthdays or early morning snuggles when neither wanted to leave the comfort and warmth of their bed. How was Varian supposed to tell Ruddiger and Olivia? Nuru, Rapunzel, and Eugene? _Donella?_

He threw those thoughts to the backseat for now, feeling way too overwhelmed for them.

For now, tears streaming down his cheeks and snot dribbling from his nose, he did all he could do to help rid the pain he felt in his heart.

Varian screamed.


	3. The Letter On The Counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was one well known fact about Hugo, it was that he despised being intoxicated. If Hugo didn't have control of himself after ingesting any substance, then he didn't want it.
> 
> This was not his case now.
> 
> Accompanied by Hugo's strangled sobs was cynical laughter. Almost as if he was in denial over something.
> 
> Varian could tell that whatever did happen couldn't be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings in this story include: alcohol, individuals who are drunk, and mentions of death/funerals.
> 
> This story was inspired by a conversation on the boys' drinking habits. The idea came up that Hugo isn't a fan of drinking, so something terrible must have happened for him to become intoxicated.
> 
> Thus, angst ensues. :)

Varian moved into his and Hugo's shared house tiredly. After a long day of bidding to the royal family's commands (and Hugo having that day off), it was safe to say that he was absolutely exhausted.

Once inside the house, he moved to take his shoes off, not wanting to track any mud on the floors that would require clean up later. However, as he undid the laces of his boots, a particular scent hit his nostrils. Faltering his actions momentarily, Varian tried to pinpoint what the strong scent was.

Shrugging off the oddity, Varian returned to removing his boots before walking about the house in his socked feet. Deciding a quick snack was in order before his and Hugo's planned date, Varian made his way to the kitchen.

The sight he was faced with, however, was anything but what he was expecting.

Ruddiger was sat up on the kitchen's island, looking extremely distressed along with an alarmed Olivia next to him. Ruddiger's soft chitters filled Varian's eardrums accompanied by Olivia's gentle squeaks.

Next to them sat Hugo at one of their bar stools, head cradled in his right hand, face looking at the table top of the island. His eyes were glossed over and tears trailed down his flushed cheeks, snot dribbling from his nose and down his lips. His glasses were discarded on the table in a way that seemed to be careless, almost as if Hugo threw them. His hair was an absolute mess as well, his hair tie dangling pitifully at the end of a couple strands of hair, but most of his hair was free from its hold.

Next to Hugo sat an empty bottle of moonshine.

If there was one well known fact about Hugo, it was that he _despised_ being intoxicated. If Hugo didn't have control of himself after ingesting any substance, then he didn't want it.

This was not his case now.

Accompanied by Hugo's strangled sobs was cynical laughter. Almost as if he was in denial over something.

Varian could tell that whatever did happen couldn't be good.

Varian moved towards Hugo, hands outstretched to cradle his head. Hugo didn't fight Varian's touch. He simply lulled right into it, glassy and unfocused emerald green eyes gazing up into concerned and saddened baby blue ones.

"Hugo, baby," Rang Varian's soft voice, "what's wrong? What happened?"

Hugo let out a gentle hiccup, and Varian couldn't differentiate if it was from the alcohol or from his onslaught of tears. Varian hurriedly moved his thumbs to wipe the cascading tears away. "Wh-What makessss you think some'ns wrong?" Came Hugo's slurred speech.

Varian's eyebrows furrowed deeply with concern. "Love, you don't like to drink. And you're crying."

Hugo let out a couple laughs in between his sobs. "Loooove? Noooo. You can't call me that! Only Vaaarrriiiiiaaaan can fall me that! And he's at the cassstle!"

For the time being, Varian decided to ignore that and play along with it. "Right, so he is," He reiterated. "Perhaps you could tell me what's wrong before he gets back? I'm sure he'd be very concerned and would like to hear what's troubling you." Varian tried to coax the older man. However, Hugo's head shook vehemently.

"Nooooooo," he whined. "If you tell Varian, he'll-" a hiccup, "worry! I dun wanna worry my hummingbird!"

In any other case, Varian would have been flustered by the nickname, but right now he was more fixated on Hugo's comment. "Hugh, I...-I mean _Varian_ -is going to be worried for you no matter what. Trust me, he _wants_ you to come to him with your problems. He's your husband. He wants to help."

Hugo laughed drunkenly, eyes still unfocused as the sides of his head were cradled in Varian's hands. "This isn't something that can be fixed."

"Try me." Varian spoke softly, working to wipe more tears away.

With a sniffle, Hugo spoke in the faintest whisper, in a tone so broken, Varian wondered if it truly came from him. "Donnie died."

Varian, though not too close to the woman in question, felt his world begin to crash around him.

Donella, the woman who took care of Hugo all of these years, the one who shovel talked Varian into oblivion, and the one Varian went to for any and all questions and advice for his relationship with Hugo...was _gone_?

Just like that?

"Hugo...are you sure?" It was a stupid question, Varian knew, but a part of him didn't want to believe it. For his sake and Hugo's.

Hugo gave a dizzy nod. "Yeeaaah. The lettersssss over there." Hugo pointed to the counter top, and sure enough there was a piece of paper on it.

Gently moving Hugo's head to lie on the table top, Varian moved to read the letter to make sure that Hugo had read correctly. Varian had to admit to himself that the likely hood of Hugo misreading something as heavy a topic as this was a stretch, but Varian didn't want to believe it. Donella was the closest thing to family Hugo had that wasn't Varian. Even if Hugo never outright admitted it, he _needed_ Donella, and he knew it was reciprocated on her end.

His blood turned to ice at the recognization of Cyrus's handwriting.

With every word Varian read, his heart felt heavier and heavier. Weapon experiments going wrong. Donella being too close to the blast. A sure fire equation for a dire outcome.

And one, understandable, mess of a Hugo.

Cyrus had gone on to express his apologies of not telling Hugo in person, but the trek from the Iron Kingdom to the kingdom of Corona was more than a weeks time journey. Cyrus had to start planning what to do next as far as the business went as well as a funeral.

However, Cyrus conveyed his want for Hugo to come back to the Iron Kingdom in order to help with funeral preparations and choices. "She'd want her son's help. Probably because she knows you'd put grenades in the bouquets for that extra _flair,_ " Cyrus had attempted a lighthearted joke in the letter. Varian felt a tear dribble down his cheek. "But she'd also want you to move on. Have the best life you can with that Varian kid. Demanitus knows she _never_ stopped talking about you and how happy you seemed. I don't even think she noticed she was doing it."

Setting the letter down, his own grief beginning to make him feel heavy, Varian moved back to Hugo. He sniffed as he felt his own onslaught of tears threaten to break through. "C'mon, baby," he cooed sadly, "let's head to bed. You're going to need to sleep this off."

Hugo shook his head, yet he still allowed Varian to help him stand and help him begin to walk to his and Varian's shared bedroom, glasses left discarded on the table. "Noooo," he whined, "I can only lie down with Varian."

Varian chuckled with no humor. "I'm sure he's closer than you think he is, dear."

Hugo stumbled a couple times, but Varian was able to catch him. _He really didn't hold back, did he,_ Varian thought dismally? Varian helped Hugo into bed with little struggle before sitting under the sheets himself. He expected Hugo to instantly fall asleep, and while he was on the brink of it, sleep wasn't immediate. Instead, Hugo cuddled up as close as possible to Varian, tears rolling down his face faster than before.

"What am I going to do?" Came Hugo's hopeless sounding voice. "She was my boss...she was my _mom_ , and now she's..." Hugo's voice trailed off as pained sobs began to wrack through his body.

Varian had never felt more helpless than in that moment. Hugo sounded as if he was in such pain, and rightfully so. Hugo hadn't sounded this pained even when he was fatally injured in their escapades through the seven kingdoms. Varian could only settle with wrapping his arms around the taller boy, who was lied down so that his head rested comfortably against Varian's chest.

He shushed his drunk lover softly, pressing the gentlest of kisses against his forehead in attempts at comfort.

"We...We stressed never showing emotions so much," Hugo sobbed into Varian's shirt, fist clutching into the fabric as tightly as he could muster. "I...I never even told her I loved her!" Another sob wracked through his slim body, face contorted in such pain and agony that Varian's heart felt as if it was shattered into a million pieces. "It's not fair! It's not fair!"

Varian could only let Hugo cry his emotions out, rubbing soothing circles into his lover's back. More shushes passed through Varian's bucked teeth in attempts at consoling his distraught husband. He didn't know what to say. There was _nothing_ he could say. He knew there were no words that could help ease the pain he knew his husband was feeling.

So there the two sat.

Tears flowing from both of their eyes, but sobs ringing loud from a particular drunk boy who was completely out of his element in multiple ways.


	4. Of Lanterns and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo witnesses the lanterns for the first time. 
> 
> The night doesn't end there, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally wrote fluff and not angst! Also, the story is like 95% cuddles and 5% lanterns, soooo...
> 
> Maybe a more detailed story of Hugo's first lantern experience is an order.

"My stars...they're _magnificent_."

The lanterns were a sight Hugo had never seen before, hadn't even heard of them before. His mesmerization by their beauty and how elegance did not come as a shock to the boy that sat next to him in their shared boat. The water reflected the image of all of the lanterns that floated up into the air.

Meanwhile, Varian had seen it all before. His father took him as a child every year. Though the beauty of the event still held its immaculateness, Varian found himself stuck watching Hugo's face light up at them, his face dimly lit from their own lantern being held in Hugo's hands, the blonde almost forgetting to let go of it because he was so focused on the ones in the air.

Varian placed his hands underneath Hugo's, causing the blonde to look his way. With a soft smile and blush, Varian pushed their hands up, and they both watch as their shared lantern floated up in the air to join the others.

Varian's grip on Hugo's hands tightened ever so slightly.

He never thought he'd share one of his favorite things with this idiot.

"I love you," Varian said in the faintest voice, taking note of how Hugo froze.

They'd _never_ said that before.

But he couldn't help how _right_ it felt.

Hugo couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. "I love you, too."

Varian never felt such happiness before that moment. He was so happy, in fact, that he cupped the blonde's face in his hands and gently made his lips land on the older's. Hugo was slightly taken aback, but he couldn't stop himself from melting into the kiss immediately, as sloppy and new as it was.

He never expected _Varian_ to make the first move.

Sure, Hugo had asked Varian out in the first place, but Varian seldom made the first move when it came to signs of affection. He would always insinuate what he desired, but never right out ask or make a move.

When the two pulled apart, they couldn't help but stop and gaze into each other's eyes. Love and adoration were filled to the brim in both of their eyes. Neither could believe that they had found each other. They were extremely grateful that they had, however.

The two drew in for yet another kiss.

OoOoOoO

After their dreamlike lantern experience, Varian and Hugo made their way back to the castle. Both were tired, giddy, and the slightest bit clingy. The rest of those who lived in the castle had long since fallen asleep, save for a couple of staff members.

The two made their way up the palace steps, laughing but trying to stifle it down as best as possible so as not to wake anyone or draw attention to themselves. Hugo's hand was latched tightly in Varian's with no intentions of letting go.

They made it to the hallway that held their designated rooms, Hugo's room directly across from Varian's. The two tried to bid the other goodnight, but neither wanted to leave the company of the other. They didn't want this perfect night to come to an end.

Varian watched as Hugo laughed about an amusing alchemy pun the younger had said, a strand of blonde hair falling from his ponytail. Varian's fingers acted faster than he did, pushing the loose strand behind Hugo's ear.

Despite everything else that had happened that night, the two froze still, Varian's fingers lightly grazing over the blonde's hair, and Hugo with his fist clenched in front of his mouth.

No. No, this _couldn't_ end.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?"

The question was said so quietly and breathily that if Hugo hadn't been looking so intently at Varian, he wouldn't have heard it.

Hugo's heart skipped a beat for what felt like the hundredth time that night, and he wasn't sure why. He had had multiple partners before this dork, and _none_ of them made him as flustered as Varian did. "I would love nothing more," Hugo answered.

As Varian grabbed his hand and quickly brought the taller into his room, Hugo realized why he was so flustered around this tiny yet passionate young alchemist.

Hugo _loved_ Varian.

If that was terrifying, he didn't admit it that night. Instead, he found solace, contentment, and pure bliss in the company of the one who first showed him true love.

And for that, Hugo could want nothing more aside for the smaller to be held in his arms just a bit tighter and for his lips to linger on his own for just a bit longer.

Varian had never done something so quickly.

Maybe it was the high he had felt from finally kissing the blonde boy, or maybe the confidence burst was simply from the exhaustion that tugged at the smaller's body. Whatever the reason, Varian had the door shut behind him, and Hugo pushed to the bed in five seconds flat, not bothering with the light.

Hugo let out the faintest yelp at the quick movement but made no move to stop it. Hugo was slightly taken aback by Varian moving to be the big spoon, however. In all of their previous cuddling endeavors, Varian had always been the little spoon.

Hugo was by no means complaining, however.

Hugo moved to remove his glasses from his face, sight not being of much virtue in the darkness. Since the bed was implemented in the wall, a small curtained window sitting just above the bed, Hugo settled for sitting the circular spectacles on the window sill.

Varian made quick work of Hugo's ponytail, sliding the hair out of the hairband. Hugo made a slight yelp of protest but quickly stopped when he felt hands weave through his hair. He gave out a breathy sigh in response to the sudden small affection. "What's gotten into you, goggles?" Hugo inquired.

Varian hummed as he continued to twirl the blonde hair in his fingers, the palms of his hands pressing against his boyfriend's undercut. "I love you," was his simple response.

Hugo tensed up at those three words, still not quite used to hearing them from another person. They were definitely words he could get used to, though. "I love you, too," he said softly, Varian's hands moving away from the older boy's hair and instead finding a place wrapped around Hugo's midsection. Varian moved his hands to go up Hugo's shirt and pressed his hands against Hugo's chest.

Hugo hummed as Varian's face became buried in the crook of Hugo's neck. Varian and Hugo were relatively affectionate fellows with each other, but this was never something they had done. "Seriously, hummingbird, what's up with you?" Hugo asked quietly, the warmth of his boyfriend making him slightly drowsier.

Varian nuzzled his face deeper into the crook of Hugo's neck, breathing in his scent. If he could stay like that forever, he knew he would. "Just realized how lucky I am," Varian responded, hands running over Hugo's chest. "Two years ago, I never thought I'd be in this position, y'know? Being held by someone. Having someone to hold. Someone to laugh with, cuddle with, joke around with, conduct experiments with, and share secrets. I'm not sure what I did expect. This certainly wasn't it, though," Varian was silent for a moment, and Hugo briefly thought something was wrong, but Varian spoke again before Hugo could ask. "Hugh...you've surprised me in so many ways, and I...I couldn't be happier that I _have_ you. You make things seem so much brighter on days where things don't seem to want to go right. You make me want to learn more...have more patience. You've changed me for the better, and I couldn't be more grateful that you're in my life."

Hugo was stunned into silence. If he weren't so determined to keep the tears at bay, he would have started crying right then and there. "Demanitus, Var, I love you so much."

Varian let out a small sigh of pent up emotion but was quick to find a way to let it out. He began to trail small kisses up Hugo's neck, lips grazing over his soft skin lightly. The way Hugo melted at the contact was enough for Var to keep going. His lips trailed from the older boy's neck to the back of his head, Var giving quiet "I love you's" between each gentle kiss.

Var let his kisses move from the back of Hugo's head down to his neck yet again and down his collar bone. However, Varian allowed his lips to linger on a certain spot on Hugo's neck. Varian liked to refer to that spot as Hugo's sweet spot, considering how every time Varian pressed his lips against it, Hugo would suck in a breath and give the faintest shutter.

"Je t'aime tellement₁," came Hugo's breathy voice, and Varian couldn't suppress the giggle that erupted from his mouth. Of course, his French man was flustered. He always seemed to be able to dish out affection, but he never could take it.

And so the two laid there in the dark, with no light other than the moon's faintest glow shining from the small window overhead.

If this could be their lives for the remainder of the time they had left, both would be fine with that.

For once, both were certain that there was someone else who loved them.

And as long as they knew that, they would be foolish to let it go.

So they didn't.

They remained entangled in each other, legs wrapped around each other's, Varian's arms enveloping Hugo's midsection and hands moved to rest up into his shirt, Varian's head nuzzled comfortably in the crook of Hugo's neck, and Hugo playing with strands of black and blue hair that fell lazily on the pillows behind them.

Perhaps their futures would be as bright as the paper lantern they both helped let off that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1\. I love you so much.


	5. Pinky Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo and Varian have been friends for as long as they can remember.
> 
> They never imagined one would have to move away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings apply! A little drabble I wrote a while back ago for a childhood best friends, AU!

Hugo couldn’t watch as the crocodile sized tears ran down his favorite person’s cheeks. Hands gripped tightly around the stuffed raccoon Hugo had gotten him for Christmas the first year they had been friends, Varian bit back wails of protest and reduced himself to quiet sobs. 

“Why do you have to go?” The sorrow-filled question tore Hugo’s heart in two, and he wanted nothing more than to go to Donnie and _beg_ that they stay. 

Alas, he had tried that already. 

“Donnie said so,” Hugo answered, barely above a whisper. The rain pounded hard against the log that served as a makeshift roof for their little hideout. It was an area in the forest that sat just back behind the two’s houses. The parents never knew about their little spot, and they worked hard to keep it that way. 

“But I don’t want you to go,” the seven-year-old wailed, hiccuping in between each sob that tore through his throat. 

Hugo dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand, conflicted feelings running ramped through his mind. “Donnie says there’s a bad man we gotta get away from. It’s not safe for me to stay.” 

Varian’s eyes went wide, and for a moment, he was silent. He looked down at the grassy floor for a moment in thought before his watery baby blue eyes looked back up at the eight-year-old. “Then take me with you.” 

Hugo’s eyes widened in shock, his glasses falling further down his nose. “No!” He exclaimed, maybe a bit too loudly, seeing how his blue striped friend froze up. With a calmer tone, Hugo tried again. “No. It’s too dangerous for you. I need you safe.” 

“But what about you?” Varian asked, squeezing Ruddiger a bit tighter. 

Hugo’s eyes diverted to the ground. He knew the man they were running from; he worked for him in past years before his time in the orphanage, in fact. Should he get caught...

  
Hugo shook his head. “I’ll be fine, Goggles,” He looked back up to his friend, tears still falling fast down his face. Hugo sighed and brought his thumbs up to wipe the tears away. “It’ll be ok,” he reassured. “We’ll all be ok.”

Varian let out another hiccup, more tears falling down his face, almost faster than Hugo could wipe them away. “What if I never see you again?” 

Hugo froze at that thought, pondering over it a moment. What if they never did see each other again? This could be it. Be it from moving from place to place to avoid the man he so feared or...

Hugo shook his head, blinking his own set of tears away. “We will!” He tried to reassure, but if he was honest, he was saying it more for himself. “I’ll make sure of it. You know you cant get rid of me that easily.” Hugo stated with a sly smile. 

For a moment, Varian looked at Hugo with a deadpanned look. “I know. We _still_ can’t go back to that candy store.” 

Hugo bit back the urge to laugh. Laughing would make his tears fall. “Hey, those candies looked really good! And I didn’t have any money!” 

“I would’ve bought one for you; you didn’t need to steal one!” Varian laughed through his tears, Hugo momentarily not wiping his tears away but just cupping the younger’s face. 

Those baby blue eyes. 

He knew he would never forget them. 

For a moment, things were quiet. The only sounds the two heard was the sound of thunder blaring outside. 

“What if we run away?” Varian broke the silence. 

Hugo, though the thought was one he’d thought about, didn’t want to. It was dangerous. This man repeatedly tried to keep tabs on Hugo. Hugo couldn’t bear to think of putting Varian in danger. “It's too dangerous, hair stripe,” he said, one hand moving away from Var’s face and moving to pick a flower. Hugo looked down at the little green flower he picked before putting it back behind Varian’s ear. “We’ll see each other again. I promise it.” 

Varian looked up at Hugo with his big baby blue eyes. “Pinky promise?” 

Hugo couldn’t help but chuckle, interlocking his pinky with Varians. “Pinky promise.” 

If the two sat there for a moment in complete silence, pinky holding melding into hand-holding, well, that wasn’t anyone else’s business but their own. 


End file.
